


Breaking and Entering

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Closet Sex, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Oneshot, School, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Lincoln and Nikki break into the school after hours for some mischief. But soon they're almost caught and resort to hiding in a closet to avoid capture. Being in such a tight space with their bodies crumpled together, leads the two to push the boundaries of their relationship farther than either has done before.





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Notes:**

My part of an art trade with Bleu. You can check his artwork out on the booru under tag "bleu."

As always, I hope you guys enjoy~

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

BREAKING AND ENTERING

A girl poked her head through the open window. The blue hoodie clenched tight around her face, shrouding it from view.

"Coast is clear, Linc, let's move," she whispered as she leaned back to slip a long, slender leg inside.

Her toes touched down first, and she had to contort her body to slide her other leg in right behind her, but she managed with enough ease to show this wasn't her first break-in.

A young boy poked his snow-capped head inside. He looked down, noticing how far away the floor was.

"I don't know, Nikki..."

"Oh, come on, don't be a wuss. Just go for it. I'll catch you."

She smiled at him, holding her hands out. Her friend smiled back and nodded.

He put a foot inside, then angled it down...

His crotch was resting on the window pane, and still his toes hadn't touched down yet! He grimaced at the discomfort.

Nikki chuckled and grabbed his arm, jerking him inside.

With a yelp, Lincoln slipped inside and fell into the girl; the two crumbling into a heap on the ground.

They looked at each other, and then started laughing. Their limbs were strung out, she was on her butt with her knees in the air; he was laying across her stomach with an elbow on her cheek.

Her hoodie had fallen down, revealing her blonde locks, which draped down to the ground into a puddle of sunlight. Her neck was craned forward to look across her chest at his goofy face.

Nikki poked his cheek and started shaking her leg.

"Alright, I know how much you want to be on top of me," she wiggled her eyebrows at his suddenly-blushing face, "But we need to get up before we get-"

Both froze as they heard footsteps around the corner.

"Oh, shoot!" she whispered, rolling him off to the ground and jumping to her feet.

She grabbed his hand and started running.

Her long steps outmatched his, and he was slowing them both down.

"Slow down, Nikki, I'm not built like a gazelle like you."

She smirked over her shoulder.

"You won't be complaining once these girls are wrapped around you."

They got caught up in their banter, and their hearts were getting dizzy from the feeling of their hands practically melded together; they forgot about the reason they were running away for a split second.

Then, they saw a flashlight move around the corner, and with a squeak from her and a yelp from him, they both jumped into the nearest door...

And fell into a small closet.

Nikki shut the door as quietly as she could, and then scurried over to Lincoln.

She leaned into the corner with him huddling beside her. Her chin rested on his snowy hair whilst his face hid in her neck. Their arms were wrapped around each other.

The light was shining under the door...

The footsteps paused for just a single...

They held their breaths, expecting to hear the knob turn at any second...

Lincoln could feel her shaky breaths puff in his hair.

Nikki could feel his trembling nose press deeper into her collarbone.

And then, the light moved on, and the two let out a sigh of relief.

The two clung to each tightly as their hearts slowly calmed down and their breathing quieted to a steady rhythm.

As moments turned to minutes, Nikki began to notice how his arms were wrapped around her chest, how he was squeezing against one of her boobs.

Lincoln began to notice how her long legs were twined with his, locking him to her.

The two looked at each other.

Nikki smirked with a light blush, whilst Lincoln's face just burned brightly red.

"Why's your hand on my tit, Lincoln?" she teased him.

He jerked his eyes down to see what she meant, and realized she was pulling his leg... but his arm was touching it. It was pressed against it a lot. And now that his mind was focused on her pillowy chest, he was starting to take in all the finer details of her body.

His cheek was brushing against her jaw. Her arms were wrapped around his back, her fingers stroking his spine.

She was incredibly warm, he realized. R-really warm. Hot...

He tried to pull away, to give her space, but she held him tighter.

"I didn't say stop, Lincoln," she whispered to him.

Still smirking, delighting in how red he was getting, she grabbed his arm and started pulling it around front.

The boy sat there speechless as his hand came around her side.

It was left floating there, inches away from her breast.

Nikki grabbed his hand with a soft touch.

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked.

He gulped, feeling his heart chill over.

Were they really going to do this? Right now?

His head shook side to side automatically. He barely had control of the motion let alone able to remember even doing it. His eyes were racing between her face and her chest as his cheeks burst with color and his flush spread down to his neck.

"N-no, I-" he shut his mouth up as Nikki promptly pushed his hand to her breast.

It wasn't very big, of course, since she was only his age, but his spine tingled as he felt... as he cupped and played with, teased and held his very first breast.

Nikki's smirk shakily fell from her cheeks for a few moments as she gave in to the feeling of her boyfriend feeling her up.

"G-good, cause neither have I," she told him, her palm squeezing his hand tighter to her chest.

His eyes separated from her chest long enough to search her pupils for the truth, and he believed her. When that realization hit, his heart burst with affection to her. This wasn't some experiment or curiosity. She'd chosen him to be her first, and that filled him with an urge to make her enjoy it as much as possible.

He paid attention to the way she reacted to him; well, as much as a horny boy could while groping his first tit.

Soon, his other hand latched onto her other breast, and Nikki put her hands on his shoulders. Her body was shaking, burning up. She was exploding with sensations.

His fingers found her nipples, and she nearly lost it and screamed - only to catch it with a swift hand.

Lincoln eventually stopped touching her, however, and Nikki turned her eyes on him to figure out what the problem w-

Oh...

He was leaning back, tugging on his pants.

He looked up at her, and then darted his eyes away.

"S-sorry, I- I enjoyed that too much..."

Her smirk returned as she got onto her knees.

"Really? You liked touching my boobs so much you popped a boner?"

The poor boy couldn't stop blushing, but he nodded. His eyes met hers again, then exploded as she playfully pushed him onto his back.

Lincoln watched as she crawled over top of him. With her thin, lanky frame she almost seemed like a black widow crawling up to paralyze her delicious prey with a fatal kiss.

And when her fingers undid his belt, and unzipped his pants...

He earnestly believed - and hoped - she really would kiss him...

His breath caught as she yanked his pants down to his knees, and soon his boxers followed.

Nikki whistled lowly as his erection bounced in the air. She hadn't even touched it yet, and her eyes and body were drawn to it like a bug to a zapper. She couldn't look away. She laid down on his legs, placing her hands on his hips to steady herself.

Her mouth parted, her tongue dipped out...

"W-wow, I knew you had a big head, but I didn't realize you had  _two._ "

Lincoln was too aroused to get offended. His girlfriend was laying on his lap and staring at his dick. He was so hot, so hard, and already dripping with precum.

Nikki's eyes followed a drop run down his length, and she had to stop the urge to reach her tongue out and taste it.

Then, she looked at him... because really, why should she stop? Nothing in his eyes said for her to wait. If anything, the subtle way his hips were moving toward her was all the indication she needed to keep going.

Her fingers wrapped around his length, and she felt the boy tremble under her.

Her eyes stared at the tip in wonder as she stroked it, causing more precum to leak down the shaft and through her fingers.

She felt that urge to taste his cum again, and this time... looking at his face as she brought her lips to the tip... she let herself give in.

She pressed a kiss to the head, wetting her lips with his musky essence.

She lowered her face even more and touched her tongue to the base of his cock, and slowly dragged it up his length.

Nikki caught all of his precum and all of his fragrant taste in that single stroke.

But, she wanted more. She needed more.

Turning her attention back to the tip, she wrapped her lips around the head, drawing him into her mouth. Her tongue went to work, stroking him, poking his slit; all the while she suckled on him, devouring his seminal fluid as it leaked onto her tongue.

One hand kept stroking him as her mouth worked its magic on his dick, and her other hand grabbed his, holding him close and tight.

Lincoln leaned up on one elbow, looking at his girlfriend suckle on his cock head. Her blonde hair cascading around her, shimmering around his groin with each light bob she made on his tip.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

"N-Nikki!"

He couldn't hold in his cry, and neither cared if anyone heard them. They couldn't even remember what they were doing before. She was so enamored with his cock, and he was so enthralled by her touch...

She rolled her tongue around his tip a few more times before releasing him with a wet pop.

"Does that feel good, Linc?" she teased him with a smirk, not even ashamed that she had a little spit and precum on her chin.

He nodded his head, and then cried out as she latched onto his tip again.

She was sucking on him so good, so soft, so desperate even...

He saw her daring eyes gaze up at him and her naughty smirk teasing his dick.

The sensations were getting to be too much for the boy.

"Nikki, I-" he moaned, quaking as his hips tried to roll against her, "I feel something happening..."

Her eyes never left his as she worked harder, suckling on the tip and getting all the creamy semen that dripped from him.

It was simply too much for the boy. As his eyes squeezed shut and his body shook, he fell back to the ground and reached out to touch her cheek, helping her to stay in place.

Nikki felt his shivering hand on her face, and she laid her tongue just under his tip and sucked even harder than before, giving him a single path to shoot all his cum down.

"N-Nikki!" he tried to ask for help, and he prayed she understood because not even a single later his dick was throbbing uncontrollably.

The girl moaned as she felt his dick twitch a few times, her body heating up in expectation.

And then he released into her mouth; several big loads of semen. Some of it went straight down her throat, but much of it stayed on her tongue. And after the boy was spent, she tickled his stomach to get his attention.

Lincoln lifted himself up just in time to see Nikki stick out her tongue, showing him his nice, big load of cum. And then, she closed her mouth and swallowed the whole thing with a single gulp.

He nearly choked and his spent dick twitched with renewing vigor.

_Oh God..._

Smiling, Nikki sat up, and then tugged on her hoodie.

"Whew, is it just you or is it hot in here?" she teased, enjoying how he blushed at her compliment.

And she really loved the way his eyes lit up as she grabbed her hoodie and started slipping it up and over her head. She dropped it onto the ground, showing she was wearing a simple tank top that exposed her midriff.

And of course, the first thing Lincoln noticed was that she wasn't wearing any bra, and that she was very horny~

The blonde girl laid back on the ground and beckoned him toward her.

"C-come on, Linc, your turn. Get to work."

He was still shaking from his intense orgasm, but he still found the strength to get onto his knees and crawl over toward her. He tried imitating her, but her legs were so long and awkward, and his were so short; he kept slipping, bumping, and grinding on her thighs in a way that was pleasurable and uncomfortable for both.

He finally got close enough that his fingers could unbutton her pants, and soon he was slipping her bottoms down her legs. Nikki giggled as he slid back, pulled on them, then slid backward more, and pulled on them more. He ended up just stopping at her knees because he was getting impatient and her legs were just way to long to deal with at a time like this.

She smirked at him, but then went quiet and still as he bent her legs back to her chest, and he laid down before her crotch.

He craned his neck forward to get a better look. He gazed up at her eyes, seeing her twinkling mischief but also her shyness peeking at him. He turned back to her labia, noticing for the first time her musky scent and the dew leaking down her thighs.

It looked really different from his thing, but it leaked and had a funny smell; two things that his thing also had. So maybe they weren't too different, other than their appearances obviously.

Nikki had used her hands and mouth on him, so he should be able to do the same, right?

Lincoln looked at her again for any indication of what to do, but the girl was barely breathing... waiting for him to move like her world had gone still.

So, quickly forming a plan in his mind he opted to mimic what she had done.

His fingers reached out and touched her slit; he nearly yelped when she jerked.

Guess she's really sensitive, then.

Nikki grabbed her legs to hold them down to her chest and out of the way, and Lincoln was free to slide a little closer and use both hands on her sex, while supporting himself on his elbows. He poked her, spread her labia apart. He admired the wet sheen on her pink insides, and he dipped a finger in just a little.

His girlfriend gasped, and that urged him to keep touching her. But soon his curiosity got the better of him, and he brought his mouth near.

He laid a kiss on her puffy lips, getting her wetness on him. He parted his lips and stuck his tongue out.

His heart raced. This would be the very first time he'd taste Nikki...

Before he could back out, he dove right in. Dipping his tongue into her folds, he flicked it upward, tasting all of her in one go.

Nikki cried out his name and shook, and he moaned at her flavor.

He kept licking her, unable to get enough of her.

"L-Lincoln, a-ahh!"

She squeezed her legs tight to her chest, but her hips were squirming. Something was building up inside and she could barely stand it.

She laid her head back and moaned his name over and over, matching him lick for lick.

"Ohhh, right there, Linc."

Lincoln used his fingers to spread her labia apart, and he inserted his tongue even deeper than before. Nikki responded with a keening gasp. Then, he brushed her clit with his thumb by accident, and that made her nearly scream. So he did it again; rubbing her as he devoured her.

She was shaking more and more. Her moans were incomprehensible. Her nails were digging into her thighs, slipping on her sweaty skin. Lincoln's tongue was fucking her so good her mind was blanking.

Suddenly it was like a blinding ball of light exploded inside and her orgasm washed over her.

Lincoln held her close as he lapped up her juices, helping her to ride out her pleasure.

When she fell limp, the boy stopped his actions to come up beside her.

Nikki wiped her sweaty bangs aside and looked at her loving boyfriend.

"W-where did you learn that?"

Lincoln shrugged with a blush.

"I-I just copied you and hoped for the best."

She was smirking again.

"Means I'm a good teacher then."

Lincoln gulped as she started taking her bottoms off the rest of the way.

"Y-yeah."

She laid back on the ground, clothed in just her tank top. Her pointy breasts were pushing through the fabric. She spread her legs wide, and opened her labia with her fingers.

"Let's see if you can learn a new trick," she teased him, her voice a little shaky.

Lincoln followed her lead, kneeling between her legs.

"Stick it in me," she whispered, craning her neck to watch the penetration happen.

His dick didn't need more than a few tugs to get rock hard again; her reactions to the tongue lashing he'd given her not only rejuvenated his stamina but left him wanting another round with her.

He grabbed her waist and thrust into her, but his dick only slid through her wet folds.

They both moaned and bucked against each other, but it wasn't what they were aiming for.

He tried again, but he kept missing.

"What's wrong, Lincoln, can't get that big head of yours through my tiny-"

He interrupted her by pushing his dick in with his hand; but lost balance and accidentally impaled her completely on his dick.

The girl screamed and clutched him, digging her nails into his skin.

Both of them were starting to cry; her from the sudden loss of her virginity and the pain that was swelling inside her vagina; him from how painfully she was squeezing his penis and the blood she was drawing from his back.

Nikki couldn't breathe. All her senses were on fire. Lincoln had pinned her legs between them, and fortunately he kept still.

"A-are y-you ok?" he tried, wincing as he shifted and the movement caused her nails to pierce his skin deeper.

She gasped and croaked out a hurried reply.

"I-it hurts. Just g-give me time."

He moved his weight onto his knees to give her more space. He started stroking her sides, leaning forward to kiss her boobs through her shirt.

His lips caught a few of her tears, but he didn't stop until she was warming up to him and sighing.

Her nails retracted from his back, and she massaged his sore muscles.

He looked up at her, and she looked down at him.

"Y-you're a small guy, Lincoln," she gasped as he shifted again, "But there's nothing small about your dick."

His cheeks burned, but his dick swelled with pride, causing the girl to moan once again.

"O-ok, it's feeling better now, so..."

She looked into his eyes, reaching a hand to his cheek.

"You can move now if you want..."

He turned his head to the side, pressing a kiss to her palm before lifting his hips from her body.

Nikki saw the little drops of red on his dick for a moment before closing her eyes and giving herself over to the sensation of his cock moving in and out of her body.

He pushed all the way back inside, pinning her legs back to her chest.

It was uncomfortable being folded up like this, but his warm, gentle touch made up for it.

She stroked his back as he picked up his speed.

Her legs flopped against his shoulders as he pounded her fast, but he did his best not to slow down a single second. Her fingernails scraped down his back as she tried to hold onto him.

She gasped, her eyes rolling back, as her hips rose up to meet his, thrust for thrust.

"L-Lincoln!" she cried out as he slipped on the ground, impaling her on his dick yet again.

His face fell into her chest, and he could feel her sharp nipple poking through her tanktop right into his cheek.

He put his lips on her hard nub and nipped her.

Nikki squeezed herself around him, crying out in pleasure; her pussy tightening around him so hard he could barely move.

Lincoln rubbed her sides and serviced her teat, trying to calm her down, and soon her pussy relaxed just enough for him to start fucking her again.

"Ah, don't stop, Linc!"

He grunted as he kept pumping her, moving his hands to her long legs to help hold them down and out of the way.

"I-It's happening again, Nikki," he warned her, not letting up with his thrusts for a second.

Her hands clasped around the back of his neck, bending him down toward her.

Looking into his eyes, she pleaded, "Inside, Linc, f-finish inside me."

He might have been clueless to the repercussions, but his dick was throbbing so hard and her pussy felt so good… he couldn't tell her no.

Lincoln nearly lifted off his knees onto his tippy toes to fuck her as hard as he possibly could, finally sinking deep into her with a yell; and with a low grunt he shot his cum deep inside his girlfriend.

Nikki moaned and smiled sideways, cooing to him and stroking his sore, bleeding back.

"Give it all to me."

He shook as he laid on her chest, his ear on her heart. His dick kept throbbing, and he could feel something leaving his body.

He slowly regained his energy and he pulled out of her with a shlick pop.

Nikki leaned up and reached her hands down to spread her cheeks for him to see the good job he'd done.

Lincoln gulped as he saw his white cream ooze out of her pussy, dripping down her crack to the floor.

He looked up and met her eyes, and lost his breath as she bit her lip and gave him that look that started this whole mess.

She looked down and he followed her eyes.

Between her thighs, where she was leaking their mixed cum, her naughty fingers were scooping up his jizz and pushing it back into her cunt.

"Mmm, that feels so good," she moaned, slowly fingering herself to keep his cum inside.

His dick was throbbing back to life.

He was crawling back toward her…

But then, that light came back and footsteps were heard, and the two jumped up and moved like lightning.

Neither had time to put their bottoms back on. So they had to grab their clothes, race down the hallway, jump through the window, and streak butt naked all the way back home.

When they finally found a tree to hide behind, Nikki grabbed him for a quick kiss before she darted off toward her own home.

And Lincoln watched her run away.

Her jiggling, perky ass.

Her sinfully long legs.

His sticky cum still dripping down her thighs as she ran half naked through the streets at night…

Slipping his own pants on, and adjusting himself a few times, he turned around and started toward his house; wondering if he could pull off a breaking and entering for a third time that night.

_Hahaha! Get it?_

_Get out of my head, Luan!_

_Rent free, Linc~_


End file.
